Pokemon Unova Adventure
by El Torro
Summary: Get ready for a new journey! Follow a young trainer who tries to climb the ranks of becoming a Pokemon Champion
1. The Adventure Begins

**Hellooooo! Welcome to chapter 1 of Pokemon Unova Adventure! Get ready for the most intense saga of the series! This story will be a bit more mature than the others because of the character's age. Budding romance, violence, and many more things that I don't know at the moment will be featured! Now, let's begin!**

* * *

Gone. That's what he was. Not a single person had known where he had been for the past six months, and he didn't plan on changing that. Not a single one of his Pokemon was with him, for they were all at Professor Oak's. He had never been the same since his crushing defeat, nor did he ever plan on being the same. There was something about the way he lost, not the fact that he did, that changed him. Sure, people would say they would've preferred to lose in a blowout, but losing horribly was the worst way to lose.

"What did I ever do wrong? I made it to the Top 8 my first time around, and then regressed the next two years before finally making it to the championship. Is it my fault? Or was it my Pokemon?"

The teen crossed his arms angrily while staring up at the clouds.

He was in the middle of a forest, one that he had discovered when he was a young boy. The stillness and beauty always seemed to clear his head and relax his soul. This time, however, it wasn't.

"There's something that needs to change, but I don't know what!" he shouted while slamming his fists on the ground. "Why can't I find the answer!"

•••

"You're saying that Owen hasn't been home in almost six months!" a teenage girl screamed. The two parents she was talking to nodded while sobbing horribly.

"What do you think we can do?" a teenage boy asked, who seemed to be slightly older than the girl he was next to.

"We know you two traveled with Owen before, and we think you're the only ones that can find him. Do you have any idea where he could be?"

The two teens looked at one another before turning back to the parents."Yeah, of course," they fibbed, causing the parents to smile and stop crying. "We'll find him soon!"

"Fate, CJ!" a third voice called. The two teens turned before they could walk out the door, and they saw Professor Oak sitting by Owen's parents. "Tell Owen that I have an offer for him."

"Can do, professor."

"Thank you, CJ and Fate!"

•••

"Owen! Owen, where are you?" Fate called out while looking in the woods behind Owen's house. There was no response, so she began to travel farther into the uninhabited land.

"Fate, why don't you send out one of your Pokemon that can fly?" CJ suggested while wiping the sweat off of his forehead. The girl nodded and then threw out a Pokeball.

"Puff, Venom, I need your help!" Fate shouted as her Jigglypuff and Venonat appeared from their Pokeballs. "Guys, I need you to fly in the air and look for Owen because he's missing." The two Pokemon nodded and then quickly took off into the air.

"Leaf, have you found anything yet?" CJ asked his Bulbasaur. The powerful grass and poison type shook his head, and the two teens continued searching for their friend.

•••

"Wait a second, I think I hear something," Owen said to himself as he sat up and looked around the lake he was laying near. Then, he began to hear the sound of wings flapping in the air. Slowly but surely, a Venonat and Jigglypuff appeared in the distance, and they looked down at him before going off towards the way in which they arrived.

"Pokemon don't show up around here," Owen said to himself once again. Quickly, he stood up and began to look around the woods that surrounded the lake, hoping that a wild Pokemon wouldn't attack him.

"Owen?" a pair of voices called, causing Owen to look around nervously.

"Who's there?" he shot back, still looking around for the owners of the voices. Fate and CJ appeared from the woods with Leaf, Puff, and Venom all by their sides.

"Wow! You've… changed!" Fate exclaimed, noticing the physical differences in Owen from the last time she saw him and now. The teen laughed lightly and looked at the three Pokemon that were struggling to recognize him.

"You too. What brings you guys here?" Owen asked, his anger and sadness disappearing instantly.

"Well, we heard you haven't been home in six months. What's that all about?" CJ interrogated. Suddenly, Owen's facial expression turned from one of happiness to anger, and he turned his back in his friends.

"I got beaten down in the championship," Owen muttered, embarrassed by the thought of his battle in the Sinnoh league finals.

"Seriously? That's it? You should be proud you made it that far!" Fate opined. Owen shook his head and turned around quickly while a look of rage was present in his eyes.

"No, I shouldn't. I promised people I wouldn't lose. I let my Pokemon down."

"Your Pokemon are all proud of the fact that you made it that far, Owen. We went to go see them and they all thought that it was their fault. You need to go tell them it's not," CJ ordered.

"Do you really want to know why I'm not going home?" Owen asked loudly, causing CJ and Fate to flinch at the harsh tone. "I watched Janine die because I wasn't strong enough! So I vowed that I'd win the Sinnoh league, but I didn't! So if you're going to try to keep cheering me up, then go away."

Fate and CJ both gaped at the information Owen had just given them about Janine, making them speechless. They then turned to walk away before Fate stopped to speak up once more.

"Also, Professor Oak wanted to tell you that he had an offer or something. But feel free to do whatever you want," she said disappointedly. Owen watched as his friends walked away, and he fell to the ground.

"I think I might have found the answer."

•••

"So he feels guilty? Well that's very normal for seeing someone you know pass away," Professor Oak said to Owen's parents, Fate, and CJ. Everybody in the house nodded in agreement before they heard a knocking at the door. Owen walked through the door, and into the room. His parents quickly embraced him while crying tears of joy.

"We thought you ran away!" both his mom and dad cried in unison.

"Owen, I'm so glad to see you! I hate to rush this, but I have a proposition for you, one that I have already offered. A friend of mine in the Unova region was so impressed with your success at such a young age, that she personally invited you to compete in the Unova region. Now, I completely understand if you don't want to, but-"

"Yeah, I'll go. When do we leave?" Owen asked, surprising everyone.

"Well, you'd be leaving tomorrow morning. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I don't know, but that's why I'm doing it. Anyways, I'm going to go stop by the lab and tell all of my Pokemon that I'm leaving." With that, Owen walked out of the door, leaving everyone with smiles on their faces.

"We'll go pack his bag. CJ, Fate, thank you for all of you've done today," Owen's parents told the teenagers. The latter pair nodded and watched as Owen's parents walked away.

"If you two would like to come along, feel more than welcome too," Professor Oak told the two teenagers. Fate and CJ looked at one another as Professor Oak walked out of the house.

"Should we go?"

* * *

**And there it is. This was a really difficult chapter to write because of the whole Owen being sad about losing, and that would've taken a solid fifteen or twenty chapters to finish the entire thing. So, the first chapter of Unova is over, and there will be another update in either a few hours today or by tomorrow. Till next time, peace out.**

**1) What Unova Pokemon do you most want to see Owen catch?**

**2) What do you think Owen's team will look like in Unova?**


	2. Castelia City: Come Get Your Starter

**Welcome back to chapter 2 of Pokemon Unova Adventure, everybody! Last chapter saw Owen eventually accept Professor Oak's offer to Unova after six months (that's right, six fricking months!) of being off the grid. Fate and CJ eventually persuaded him to accept the offer, and he is now heading off to Unova to compete in his fifth league! How will his journey shape up this time around?**

**Owen's team (none)**

* * *

"Get me off of this ship! I'm going to throw up!" Owen stared out at the ocean that he just crossed, and the at the metropolis he was now facing. There were hundreds, if not thousands of buildings towering over him. He then looked over at Fate, who was throwing up in the water, and then CJ, who was beginning to gag at the sound of Fate throwing up. Shortly after Fate's "detour" the group walked off of the boat that had taken them to the brand new land called Unova.

"Where exactly are we supposed to meet this professor?" CJ asked while the group of three fought through an oncoming crowd of business men and women.

"She's supposed to be in the Pokemon center, but we obviously don't know where that is," Owen replied angril because he was slightly flustered by the enormous city.

"Let me check my Pokedex," CJ said aloud as he tried searching for the closest Pokemon center. The results came up, and thanks to his GPS app, CJ led Owen and Fate into a tiny Pokemon center that was the bottom floor of a humongous building.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy," Owen started as he waked up to Nurse Joy, who was sitting behind the counter with her Chancey.

"May I help you?" she replied warmly.

"Yeah. I was wondering if there was a woman who stopped by here. Her name is Professor Juniper," Owen told the pink haired nurse. The lady shook her head in response, causing Owen to start tapping his foot impatiently.

"Sorry, but she hasn't stopped by here. If you'd really like to see her, her lab is in Nuvema town. It's about fifty miles away."

"Fifty miles!? Look, I just spent twenty hours on a boat with my friend who wouldn't stop throwing up. I can't walk fifty miles!" Owen yelled in agitation. Everyone in the Pokemon center turned and stared at him, causing the teen to blush in embarrassment. "Sorry. It's been a rough couple of days."

"That's fine. Good luck with finding her," Nurse Joy told Owen as he turned away from the counter. He then walked towards Fate and CJ while shaking his head.

"Oh well. I guess we'll just have to look somewhere else," CJ said aloud. Ironically, a woman in a labcoat came dashing into the Pokemon center with a tired look on her face. She appeared to be in her mid to late twenties, and she wore a green vest over her opened lab coat along with a pair of shorts and running shoes. She had swirly brown hair, and her skin was tan.

"Oh no! Where is he? Am I late? Oh Professor Oak is going to kill me!" she shrieked quickly while frantically looking about the Pokemon center.

"Excuse me, but are you Professor Juniper?" Fate asked as the woman ran past her, Owen, and CJ.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I'm Fate Candice Flores. My friend, Owen Plateau was supposed to meet you here," Fate answered maturely.

"Owen Plateau!? Is that him? Oh it's so nice to meet you! I'm Professor Juniper, and it's so nice to finally meet you!" she squeezed.

"Umm… my name is Cody Johnson," CJ told the young woman while she was furiously shaking his hand. Professor Juniper then stopped and gave CJ a confused look. "That's Owen." CJ then pointed at Owen, who stuck his hand out towards the young professor, and she began to shake his hand quickly.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you! I watched you compete in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh! You were so amazing during those leagues that I knew I had to invite you over here to compete," Professor Juniper said to the teen.

"Well thanks. Sorry to be rude, but why exactly did we have to meet you here?" Owen asked politely.

"Well, I had to run a quick errand in this city, Castelia city, so I figured that I'd meet you while I was here. So tell me, Owen. Do you have a Pokemon with you?"

"No ma'am," Owen responded. This caused Prfoessor Juniper's eyes to light up with excitement, and she pulled a glass case out of the purse that was strapped around her arm.

"Well, today is your lucky day! I just so happen to have three brand new starting Pokemon with me, so you can have one, and so can you two," Professor Juniper said while looking over at Fate and CJ. "I have plenty more at the lab, so don't hesitate to pick!"

With that, Professor Juniper opened up the case and released the three Pokemon from their Pokeballs, causing several trainers to rise from their seats and walk over.

The first Pokemon was a small grass snake who looked up at the group nervously. Just as Owen went to pet it, the snake ran away and hid behind Professor Juniper's leg. "This is Snivy, the grass type. Snivy is a little timid, but she's also very sweet and caring."

"That looks like a pretty interesting starter for you, Owen," CJ told his friend. Owen nodded in agreement, and waited for the next starter.

As if on cue, Professor Juniper threw the next Pokeball, which contained a small red and orange pig. "This is Tepig, the fire type. Tepig is a very outgoing Pokemon. She loves running around, but also has a knack for getting into fights." Owen looked at the fire type, and the Pokemon happily wagged her tail while rubbing up against Owen's leg.

"Aww! She's so cute! I just have to have her!" Fate shrieked before picking Tepig up and squeezing her tight.

"And this is Oshawott, the water type. Oshawott is pretty lazy, and he's incredibly carefree," Professor Juniper told Owen while a white headed and blue bodied otter appeared. The Oshawott yawned while looking up at Owen, and then he began scratching his butt, causing Owen to laugh.

"Hmm… this is a tough decision. Guys, why don't you pick first," Owen gestured while making eye contact with the Tepig, who began to wag her tail happily.

"Ladies first," CJ told Fate as she turned to him. Great fully, she bows and walked over to the tyree starters. She looked at Snivy, who was still hiding behind Professor Juniper's leg, and then at Oshawott, who was laying on his back while snoring peacefully. She then glanced at Tepig, who was still looking at Owen.

"I think I'll choose Tepig!" Fate exclaimed, causing the fire type to look at Fate in shock. The teenage girl bent down and was face to face with her brand new Pokemon. She then extended her hand and smiled. "Hi, Tepig. I'm Fate, your new trainer!"

"Te-Pig!" Tepig cried while slamming her head into Fate's face which knocked her over instantly, causing everyone to laugh.

"I'll take Oshawott, if you don't mind, Owen," CJ said while slowly stepping towards the sleeping Pokemon. Owen shook his head, and CJ picked Oshawott up carefully, and the water type remained sleeping.

"I guess that means that we're partners, Snivy," Owen said to the hiding grass snake. Snivy slowly stepped forward with a timid look in her eyes. She then looked around at the trainers that seemed to e circling around her, and she began to panic.

"Snivy!" the grass type cried before darting out of the Pokemon center.

"Wait, Snivy! Come back!" Owen shouted before taking off after the small Pokemon. Fate and CJ followed after with their new Pokemon while Professor Juniper stood still in the Pokemon center.

"Boy, they sure are disorganized," she said while laughing before dropping her purse in the ground, causing all of the items to fall out. "I guess not."

•••

After a few minutes of running down several streets, the group had lost Snivy thanks to the massive crowds of people.

"Venom, Puff, take off to the skies and try to find Snivy! Hez, Eevee, come on out and help me and Tepig!" Fate shouted while throwing out four Pokeballs. All four Pokemon appeared and obeyed their orders, somehow hearing them through their Pokeballs.

"Leaf, Oshawott, it's just you two and me. Let's go!" CJ yelled as he tried taking off. Leaf followed him, but Oshawott simply sat down and yawned. CJ then picked up the lazy Pokemon and looked at Owen.

"I think we should split up. That way, we'll find Snivy faster," Owen opined. His two friends nodded in agreement before taking off in different directions. "So if I were Snivy, where would I be hiding?" Owen asked himself while trying to remember the grass type's personality.

She seemed really timid, and it was almost like she was scared of him. There were millions of people bustling through the main streets, so there was no way she would be there. Owen ran by an alleyway, and then he stopped. He turned and looked at the empty, and rather small space where there want a soul.

"That's it! She has to be in an alleyway. But which one? There have to be thousands!" Owen shouted, causing a few stray Pokemon to run away from the loud sound. "Don't worry, Snivy. We'll find you soon."

•••

"Oshawott, come on! Snivy is missing and we need to find her!" CJ ordered angrily. Oshawott had jumped out of CJ's hands earlier, and he simply laid down in the middle of the street.

"Osha," the water type responded calmly.

"Leaf, pick him up with Vine Whip and lets go," CJ muttered while losing his patience. His trusty Bulbasaur quickly snatched Oshawott with his vines, and the otter Pokemon was lifted in the air while Leaf and CJ began to walk down the street.

"Osha! Wott-Wott!" Oshawott hissed angrily while glaring at Leaf.

"Hey look, there's Puff and Venom!" CJ exclaimed as he saw the two flying Pokemon circling a certain area of the city. "Let's go, guys!"

•••

"Tepig-Tep!" Tepig barked at Fate angrily as the two females and Hez sped down the crammed streets.

"I didn't know that! All I knew is that you were the best fit for me as a trainer and I thought we'd have a strong bond!" Fate yelled back at the fire pig. Tepig turned her head angrily while somehow managing to avoid several people running down the street to get to work.

"Swam-Swampert," Hez told his trainer.

"You're right, Hez. We need to focus on finding Snivy right now. Tepig, please just help us find Snivy and then I'll let you go to Owen," Fate begged. The fire type beamed at the proposal, and she sprinted alongside Fate and Hez.

•••

"Snivy, please come out! I'm not going to hurt you!" Owen screamed into an alleyway. He then looked up to hear Puff and Venom screeching for attention, and he ran towards where they were circling. After a solid minute sprint, Owen was in another alleyway, which was literally right underneath Fate's two Pokemon.

"Jiggly!" Puff shouted to Owen as she looked down and spotted the familiar face.

"What is it, Puff?" Owen asked loudly. The normal type pointed towards a large building, and Owen looked to see none other than Snivy standing on the edge. "How the hell did Snivy get up there!?" Owen screamed.

He looked at the grass snake and saw that she was looking down towards the ground in terror. At first, Owen thought she was going to jump, but then he realized that Snivy was actually stuck on the ledge.

"Snivy, hold on, I'll catch you!" he shouted while running towards the Pokemon. Suddenly, Snivy slipped and began to fall towards the ground. Owen sprinted towards the area he thought Snivy would possibly hit, and then he dove. He landed on the ground, but didn't feel anything hit against his arms. He then looked around and saw a strange Pokemon holding Snivy in its arms.

It was slightly brown with a bit of red and yellow on its body. The Pokemon looked incredibly skinny and appeared to be malnourished. It then walked over to Owen with a nervous look on its face and handed Snivy Owen to the teen.

"Th-Thanks," Owen said to the Pokemon. As he reached out to take Snivy, the brown Pokemon flinched. Owen stepped back nervously, but the Pokemon seemed to be calmed by Owen's presence, happily handing over the grass type starter. With that, the strange looking Pokemon climbed up the building wall and disappeared.

"Alright, Snivy. I think it's time we start our adventure!"

* * *

**There you have it. Chapter 2 is in the books, and Owen will be starting with Snivy! It seems like the group is going to have a decent amount of problems with their starters (unless Fate gives Owen Tepig), so that should make for an interesting obstacle to overcome. Anyways, thanks for reading! Till next time, peace out.**

**1) Who was the strange Pokemon that saved Snivy?**

**2) Who do you think is the most interesting of these three starters?**

**3) Who's going to have the toughest challenge with their starter?**


	3. Route 1 Mayhem

**Hey what's going on, everybody? Lat chapter featured the group arriving in Castelia city (they didn't know the name of the city), and everyone received a starter from the very clumsy and unorganized Professor Juniper. However, Snivy ran away before Owen could pick her, but he eventually did find and save her thanks to a strange Pokemon. Now heading towards Nuvema town, what awaits our heroes?**

**Owen's team**

**Snivy, (f), level 5, Tackle, Leer**

* * *

"So that place is called Castelia city?" CJ asked from the back of the speeding car. Professor Juniper nodded before making a dangerously sharp turn while blazing down the dirt path.

"That's right. I don't think it was a great idea to bring the starters there, though," she opined while turning to talk to CJ. Owen quickly grabbed a hold of the wheel, making sure the young woman driving didn't crash into anything.

"What's with these starters anyway? I thought that they were all supposed to be tamed," Fate asked while squeezing CJ's arm in terror as Professor Juniper flew over a speed bump.

"Normally they are, but I just got these three from the Pokemon league. Well, at least Tepig and Oshawott. Snivy has been with me for the past year or so," Professor Juniper answered.

"Really? Why?" Owen asked curiously. He looked down at the Pokeball in his hand that contained Snivy and began to wonder how she had never been picked before.

"Oh look, we're at the lab," Professor Juniper announced while ignoring Owen's question. Her truck quickly halted to a stop, causing her three passengers to fly forward in their seats. They then hopped out of the automobile and walked into the small laboratory.

"This is very… nice," Fate remarked while looking at the piles and piles of appears on the ground.

"Why thank you. I'll be back with your Pokedex, Owen. Will either of you be competing in the Unova league?"

Owen and CJ turned to Fate. She had competed in Hoenn, Johto, and then Kanto after traveling with Owen through Kanto. However, she had decided to stop because of her lack of success in either getting into or winning the leagues.

"Is there anything else other than competing in the league?" she asked. Professor Juniper nodded and disappeared behind a wall of papers before coming back with tow Podexes. She handed a blue one to Owen, and a red one to Fate.

"Yeah! There's Rhyhorn racing, Pokemon musicals, and Pokemon contests," Professor Juniper replied while looking at a list of different professions.

"Pokemon contests?" CJ asked.

"They're competitions where you showcase your Pokemon's beauty or something like that," Professor Juniper answered without much enthusiasm.

"That sounds interesting. I think I'll have to do that," Fate decided emphatically. Professor Juniper, nodded and then handed everyone ten Pokeballs.

"Well, this is it. You're all free to start your adventures. Good luck, and don't hesitate to send over your Pokemon!" Professor Juniper shouted as she watched Owen, Fate, and CJ walk out of the laboratory and towards Route 1.

"She sure was weird," CJ said aloud as the group of three walked towards the outskirts of the remote town.

"Yeah, really. I wonder what she was saying about Snivy. Like, the whole not being picked thing," Owen said. As of it was on cue, Snivy appeared from her Pokeball, but began to look around worriedly as she saw her surroundings.

"How much do you want to bet she runs away?" Fate whispered to CJ.

"Ten bucks," he said as the two shook hands after reaching the agreement.

Snivy looked up at Owen and began to tremble in fear as the teenager reached his hand out to pet the small grass type. Slowly, Snivy began to stop trembling, but she still looked incredibly nervous.

"Don't worry, Snivy. I won't hurt you. By the way, I'm Owen, your new trainer!" Owen greeted excitedly. Still giving off a timid expression, Snivy stared up at Owen. "Guys, could you send out your starters? I think it'll make Snivy more comfortable," Owen suggested.

"Sure. Oshawott, let's go!"

"Tepig, come on out!"

The other two starters appeared and looked at their trainers with different expressions. Oshawott's was one of laziness, but he appeared to be somewhat happy to see CJ. Tepig, on the other hand, glared at Fate before turning to face Owen. She then smiled and wagged her tail.

"Oshawott, I need you to help Snivy realize that Owen is her friend," CJ said to the small white and blue otter. Oshawott yawned lazily and then crawled up CJ's body and rested peacefully on his head.

"Tepig, would you help Owen?" Fate asked her starter. Tepig glared at Fate, but then turned to Owen and nodded. She then waltzed over to Snivy, and the two began to exchange words in Poke language.

_"Snivy, just calm down, your trainer is pretty cool. But my trainer sucks. Hey! Do you want to switch trainers?" _

_"I-I don't wanna. I'm just nervous about meeting him… that's all."_

_"Are you sure? Or maybe you're scared that he'll send you back just like all the other trainers."_

_"Shut up! Don't you dare talk about them!"_

_"Whatever, Snivy. Just give him a chance. It seems like he cares about you."_

With that, Tepig walked back to Fate and shot her a look of anger. She then motioned to Owen, and then stared at her Pokeball, still remembering her agreement with Fate when they were looking for Snivy.

"Oh… ah, Owen?" Fate spoke up.

"Yeah, what's up?" Owen asked while still trying to approach Snivy.

"Tepig kind of wants to join you…" Fate told the teen while searching for words to persuade Owen to take the premadona fire type.

"Well, she's your starter, so you'll eventually work through whatever problems you have," Owen responded while picking Snivy up. The grass snake seemed to be calmed down by Owen's grasp, and she stopped shaking immediately.

"Wait, what?" Fate asked in confusion. Tepig's jaw dropped in shock, and she glared at Snivy. The grass snake saw Tepig, but she ignored the angered look. She then hopped on Owen's shoulder while Tepig stood by Fate's side.

"Let's get going. Maybe we could catch some new Pokemon," CJ said aloud, causing everyone to start walking down the normally anticlimactic Route 1. "Hey, Oshawott, do you want to help me catch a Pokemon?" CJ asked the lazy Pokemon. Oshawott let out a tired groan, causing CJ to sweat drop while Owen and Fate laughed.

"So, Tepig, I figured since you're stuck with me, we could start practicing for these contest things,, Fate told her Pokemon while trailing behind Owen and CJ.

"Tep," Tepig shot back angrily before turning her head away from Fate.

"I'll take that as a no. But we'll eventually have to work together, Tepig," Fate told the fire type solemnly. Tepig pretended to not pay attention, but her cringing let Fate know that she was paying attention.

"Dove!" A pigeon-like Pokemon sprinted across the right row of trees and towards the left row. Everyone watched as a flock of about five of the same Pokemon flew after the first, and they began to peck at the Pokemon that was by itself.

"We've got to help it!" Owen shouted while looking at Snivy, who seemed to be incredibly nervous about the possibility of battling.

"Hez, come on out and use Hydro Pump on the bigger group!" Fate shouted while throwing a Pokeball forwards. Hez appeared and quickly shot a powerful blast of dark blue water at the flying group, and they were all sent flying back. They angrily began to squawk at the group of trainers and their Pokemon, but they flew away into the bushes.

"Pidove-Dove!" the bird Pokemon cheered while bowing to everyone.

"What Pokemon is that?" Owen asked aloud while taking out his Pokedex and scanning the Pokemon.

"Pidove, the Pigeon Pokemon. Pidove are fearless fighters, and constantly have fights with other invading group of Pidove."

"Pidove?" the Pokemon asked while hearing Owen's Pokedex. It then walked over to the device and began to sniff the electronic device. "Pi-Pidove," the Pokemon said while waving for the group to follow.

"Do you think we should go?" CJ asked questioningly while eyeing the Pidove that had just been attacked.

"Why not? This Pidove seems pretty nice," Fate answered while walking forward with Tepig and Hez. Owen and CJ followed after their friend and the walking Pidove into the left side of the trees, not knowing what they were getting into.

•••

"Dove? Pidove?" the flying type called out while walking through shrubbery. Owen, Fate, CJ, Tepig, and Hez all followed after Pidove before stopping when they saw the gigantic nest of Pidove sitting in the trees above them.

"Pid!" the entire flock squawked in response before flying down to greet the Pidove that had brought the group to its nest. The flock then stared at the trainers, but they were stopped when Pidove began talking to them.

"What do you think Pidove is saying to the rest of the flock?" Owen asked Fate and CJ. The two shrugged and then a Pidove, presumably the leader, stepped forward and saluted to the trainers.

"Wait a second, didn't your Pokedex say that Pidove have territorial fights. And they're saluting to us now… so that means that they think we'll help them fight the other Pidove!" CJ shouted before face palming.

"Is this true, Pidove?" Owen asked the Pokemon that had brought them to its nest. The Pidove nodded and walked over to Owen's side, and jumped up onto his head. "Alright then. I guess we don't really have a choice now," Owen said to the group.

"We'll stay here and protect the nest," Fate volunteered to the Pidove flock while pointing at herself and CJ. The group cheered in response, and Owen glared at his two friends while they began to lay on the grass around the several trees that housed all of the Pidove.

"Don't worry, Owen. You guys will be fine. You have to Pokemon with you!" CJ cheered as Owen angrily walked out of the nest with Pidove and Snivy. The rest of the flock took to the skies and began chirping ferociously.

"Pidove, who exactly are we looking for? Is it a dofferent group of Pidove?" Owen asked. The pigeon shook its head, and hopped onto the ground. It began to puff its chest out and walk slowly before slapping dust with its wings.

"Sni!?" Snivy interrogated angrily. Pidove rubbed the back of its head sheepishly and nodded, causing Snivy to start trembling again.

"What is it, Snivy? What's Pidove trying to say?" Owen asked his nervous starter.

"Sni Sni! Snivy Sni!" the grass snake shrieked. Owen shook his head at Snivy and began to speak to Pidove.

"How bad can your evolution really be? It's not like it's going to kill us or anything. Right?" Owen asked nervously. Pidove shook its head, and Owen and Snivy let out a deep sigh of relief. However, they didn't see the scared look on Pidove's face once they began to continue walking.

•••

"Remember that time when we got stranded on Seafoam Island because Owen was stupid enough to have Tauros use Hyper Beam on the boat to Cinnabar?" Fate asked while laughing.

"Oh yeah! And then you guys were out cold for a solid week, and then Owen managed to get captured by Team Rocket within two hours of waking up!" CJ howled while smacking his leg at the stupidity of his friend.

"That kid really knows how to get into some sticky situations," Fate concluded while leaning up against a tree behind her. Suddenly, her eyes opened wide and she shot up from her seat.

"What's the matter?" CJ asked while laying on the ground like Oshawott, who was dead asleep next to Leaf, who seemed to be bothered by the lazy Pokemon's snoring.

"Owen's in the middle of a turf war between Pokemon! He's going to get killed!"

"Well, we have to protect the nest, so just send one of your Pokemon that can fly," CJ replied calmly.

"Good idea. Puff, go find and help Owen!" Fate yelled while throwing her Jigglypuff's Pokeball. The pink ball quickly took off into the air, and she began to fly rapidly towards the direction of Pokemon cries.

"That kid is going to get killed someday," CJ concluded before falling asleep.

•••

"Pidove, wait up!" Owen shouted while darting after the running bird. Snivy clenched onto the sleeve of Owen's shirt to keep herself from flying back.

"Dove!" Pidove squawked before reaching a large tree in the middle of the forest. It then pointed up at a large bird sitting at the top.

"Is that the Pokemon we're looking for, Pidove?" Owen quizzed quietly. The pigeon nodded, and began to squawk angrily at the Pokemon perched at the top of the tree. The larger Pokemon quickly swooped down and stood a few feet across from Pidove.

It was a rather intimidating Pokemon, that had grey hair and a large yellow beak. It had a brown lower body near its legs, and it had a large grey tail with gigantic claws on its feet.

"Unfezant, the Proud Pokemon. Female Unfezant have superior skills to their male counterparts," the Pokedex said loudly while showing a picture of a male and female Unfezant.

"So we're going up against a female. Are you ready for this, Snivy?" Owen asked his starter, who was clinging onto Owen for dear life. She then shook her head, but Owen pried her off of his body, and placed her on the ground. "Snivy, we have to help Pidove."

"Sni," Snivy agreed quietly before looking at the large bird.

"Fezant!" the Unfezant screeched before zipping towards Pidove. The smaller bird jumped away from the attack and began to run towards the foe Unfezant. It then tried hitting into Unfezant, but failed miserably when Unfezant flew high into the air.

"Snivy, jump into the trees and then use Tackle!" Owen commanded. Snivy slowly climbed up a tree and began to shake furiously before jumping towards Unfezant. The large bird quickly swatted Snivy into the ground.

"Pidove!" Pidove shrieked before running towards Unfezant, who had just landed on the ground. The smaller Pokemon then latched onto Unfezant back and began to peck its evolutions wings.

"Un-Fezant!" Unfezant squawked before taking off into the air. Pidove began to look around nervously before being thrown down towards the ground. The small bird began to screech, so Owen spoke up.

"Pidove, fly away!"

"Pid-Pidove!" Pidove shouted back.

"You can't fly!? Hold on!" With that, Owen jumped forward and caught the flying type, and then he picked Snivy up.

"Fezant!" Unfezant screeched before zipping towards Owen and the two Pokemon. However, the bird was slammed into a tree by a blindingly fast Pokemon.

"Jiggly!" the Pokemon roared while inflating its body.

"Hey, it's Puff! Are you here to help us?" Owen asked the pink ball of air. Puff nodded her head, and thenjumped forward while her fist was glowing red. Before Unfezant could get up, Puff's fist connected with her face, sending Unfezant flying through a series of trees.

"Dove-Pidove!" Pidove cheered happily before jumping on Owen's head. However, Pidove's cheering was silenced once Unfezant got back up and began to use Aerial Ace while soaring towards the group.

"Puff, block it and then use Sing!" Owen shouted. Before Unfezant could hit Owen, Pidove, or Snivy, Puff stuck her stubby arms out and blocked the attack. She then began to sing, and Unfezant fell asleep. "Now, throw Unfezant as far away as possible!" Puff picked Unfezant up off the ground and began to spin rapidly. She then hurled Unfezant as hard as she could, and the normal and flying type was sent across the forest.

"Dove! Dove!" Pidove cheered after watching the Unfezant disappear over the trees. Puff bowed humbly, and then the group began to walk back to the nest.

•••

"Pidove-Dove-Pidove," the leader of the flock said to Owen, Fate, and CJ. Even though they had no idea exactly what the Pokemon was saying, they at least knew that it was thanking them. The Pidove that had traveled with Owen to fight Unfezant stood next to the leader of the nest and smiled at the three trainers.

"Don't worry about it. If that Unfezant causes problems by taking your land ever again, I'll back you up," Owen told the Pidove that he had helped.

"And we'll protect the nest," Fate and CJ joked in unison. The small pigeon nodded while laughing at the joke, and the flock began to wave at the group of trainers.

As they left, Pidove looked over at the leader of the flock with a torn expression. The older Pidove nodded and motioned with its wings to follow Fate, CJ, and Owen, so Pidove waved to its flock and sprinted after the group of trainers.

"You know what I don't understand?" Owen asked aloud as the group continued to walk down the seemingly never ending route.

"What?" Fate replied.

"That entire flock just left for a couple of hours while we fought the Unfezant. What the hell?"

"Piiii!" The group turned to see Pidove running down the road. Once it finally caught up to the trainers, it bent over to pant tiredly.

"Hey, Pidove. What's the matter?" Owen quizzed. The flying type puffed out its chest and pointed to Owen.

"I think Pidove wants to repay you by joining your team," CJ observed. Pidove nodded in agreement, causing Owen to beam along with Snivy.

"Cool! Go, Pokeball!" Owen shouted while throwing a Pokeball at Pidove.

1…

2…

3…

Ping!

"Alright! I caught a Pidove!

* * *

**And there ya go! Owen has caught a Pidove who doesn't know how to fly, which will be a major problem, and he will be catching another Pokemon within the next two or three chapters, and Fate will be competing in her first contest in about four or five. Also, I'll be giving a preview of the title of the next chapter after the conclusion of each. Till next time, peace out.**

**1) What do you think of Pidove? How will she fit in with the other Pokemon?**

**Next chapter: **_**Rival Battle! Owen vs Akito!**_


	4. Rival Battle! Owen vs Akito!

**No A/N for this chapter… **

**Owen's team**

**Snivy, (f), level 5, Tackle, Leer**

**Pidove, (f), level 3, Tackle, Growl**

* * *

"These clothes fit great!" Fate exclaimed as she walked out of the clothing store right next to the Pokemon center. She was wearing a purple sweatshirt with a large Pokeball in the middle over a bright pink t-shirt. On her legs were a pair of ripped jeans and white running shoes with black soles.

"Do you think this looks fine?" CJ asked as he stepped out of his clothing area while wearing a green hoodie over a white t-shirt. He also wore a pair of brown khakis and black running shoes.

"You look pretty cu… I mean spiffy. Yeah, you look spiffy," Fate answered with an embarrassed smile.

"I do look pretty good… or spiffy. Whichever the ladies prefer," CJ said to himself with a bit of a perverted smile, causing Fate to laugh.

"You don't look as good as me," Owen proclaimed as he walked out of his dressing area with Snivy sitting on his left shoulder. He wore a black vest that was zipped all the way up with the collar popped up, and underneath was a grey t-shirt. He also had a pair of jeans on along with grey and blue running shoes.

"That's debatable. Fate, who looks better? Me or Owen?" CJ asked the female of the group. Fate blushed at the question before looking at both of the boys, who exchanged confident looks before looking back at Fate.

"Personally, I'd say CJ," Fate announced, causing Owen to fall down in shock while CJ pumped his fist in the air victoriously. "You do look pretty sharp, though, Owen," Fate said in an attempt to cheer up her friend. Owen beamed in response, and the group walked out of the clothing store after paying a hefty price for all of the new clothing.

"We should probably head over to the Pokemon center and start practicing," Owen said to Snivy. The grass type didn't seem too excited about the practice, but she masked her displeasure.

"I could always help. Oshawott needs to work on not being so darn lazy," CJ volunteered.

"Tepig and I could too. We have to work on our chemistry for our first contest," Fate added.

"Thanks, guys," Owen said as the group walked through the Pokemon center and and arrived at the practice battlefield. "Pidove, come on out!" Owen cried while throwing out his recently caught Pokemon's Pokeball.

"Pidove seems pretty excited about your gym battle," Fate observed as she saw the bird running around while slapping the trees around the battlefield. Snivy jumped off of Owen's shoulder and began talking with her new teammate.

"I know! We could have a double battle! That way, both of you could work with Tepig and Oshawott, and I could practice for my gym battle tomorrow with this town's gym leader," Owen exclaimed while running to one end of the battlefield.

"He's as energetic as ever," CJ whispered to Fate, causing the girl to giggle.

"Excuse me. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," a teenage boy said aloud, startling the trio of friends.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Owen replied standoffishly.

"Well… there isn't a gym in this town. The closest one is in Striaton city, which is the next town over," the strange and unfamiliar teen told Owen, causing him to fall over in embarrassment.

"So much for my training today," Owen muttered sheepishly, causing Pidove to hang her head in disappointment while Snivy let out a sigh of relief.

"I could help you practice," the boy volunteered. As the boy walked over to the other side of the battlefield, Owen had taken note of his appearence.

He had long, dark brown hair that went down past his neck, but his bangs were tied back, while the rest of his hair hung down. He wore an orange, sleeveless turtleneck along with baggy brown pants that he tie up with a long belt that hung down in front. He also had a healthy, skinny build and seemed to be average height.

"My name is Akito Burns, by the way," he greeted while bowing respectfully to Owen.

"I'm Owen Plateau. Those are my friends, CJ and Fate," Owen replied while pointing to the two other teens sitting on the bench that was on the side of the practice battlefield.

"How about a two versus two battle?" Akito suggested.

"I'm down," Owen answered with a grin. "Pidove, you're up!" Owen shouted while throwing his arm forward and pointing towards his half of the battlefield. Snivy looked up nervously at Owen and watched Pidove walk onto the battlefield.

"Turtwig, take the stage!" Akito yelled while throwing a Pokeball across the battlefield. A Turtwig appeared with a bright smile on its face, and it bowed humbly at Pidove. The flying type curtsied in response before CJ stood up.

"I'll be the referee for this battle," CJ said aloud. "This will be a two versus two battle between Owen and Akito! Neither trainer will substitute Pokemon, and once both Pokemon on one are unable to battle, the battle is over. Akito, you have the first move," CJ announced.

"Okay. Turtwig, use Tackle!" Akito commanded. His Turtwig darted towards Pidove, but Turtwig's lack of speed made it easy to react to the Tackle attack.

"Pidove, dodge and use Tackle!" Owen answered. Pidove quickly jumped to the side and began to run away from Turtwig until the grass type stopped charging. Then, Pidove went to check Turtwig, but the grass turtle dodged the attack.

"Keep it up, Turtwig! Strike with Absorb!" Turtwig then was covered in green energy and released a spinning tornado of green energy towards Pidove.

"Pidove, take to the skies!" Pidove shot Owen a concerned look before being engulfed in the Absorb. "Shoot! I forgot Pidove doesn't know how to fly. Hang in there and use Tackle, Pidove!" Owen ordered. Once the Absorb attack faded, Pidove dashed towards Turtwig.

"Turtwig, wait until Pidove is about to hit you and then use Withdraw," Akito whispered. Just before Pidove could hit Turtwig, Akito gave Turtwig the sign. "Now!" he shouted. Turtwig quickly retracted its limbs into its shell just as Pidove attacked head first, causing the bird to hold her head in pain.

"Pidove, are you okay?" Owen asked.

"Dove Dove!" Pidove shot back energetically.

"I like the energy! Use Tackle!" Pidove quickly shook off the pain in her head, and she began running towards Turtwig.

"Impressive. Pidove seems to thrive when facing adversity, Turtwig. Use Tackle once more!" Akito told his starter. Turtwig nodded and began running towards Pidove. It then tucked its head in and slammed into Pidove's chest, sending the normal and flying type skidding across the ground.

"Pidove!" Owen yelled while running towards his fainted Pokemon. Pidove simply laid on the ground with her eyes shut, causing CJ to raise his left hand towards Akito.

"Pidove is unable to battle! Owen, choose your second Pokemon!" CJ ordered. Owen withdrew Pidove back to her Pokeball with a smile on his face before letting out a sigh.

"Thanks, Pidove. You did your best and that's all I can ask for. Snivy, it's your turn!" Owen roared excitedly. Snivy looked up at her trainer nervously before slowly walking forward with her head facing the ground.

"It seems like Snivy isn't too comfortable with battling" Fate whispered to CJ.

"Yeah. She doesn't look confident at all," CJ added. "This battle will be between Snivy and Turtwig! Begin!"

"Snivy, use Tackle!" Owen commanded. Snivy looked at her before slowly jogging towards Turtwig, causing Akito and his Turtwig to give her strange looks.

"Turtwig, use Tackle too!" Akito responded while throwing his right hand forward. Turtwig sprinted towards Snivy. In a matter of seconds, Turtwig slammed into Snvy head first, and the grass snake Pokemon was launched through the air before smacking against the ground violently.

"Snivy, hang in there and smack Turtwig with your tail!" Owen yelled to his starter. Snivy ran towards Turtwig, albeit rather slowly, and she jumped in the air before swinging her tail at Turtwig.

"Turtwig, bite Snivy's tail and throw her in the air!" Before Snivy could hit Turtwig, the grass turtle bit her tail and began to spin around before throwing her straight in the air. "Now use Tackle!" Akito yelled as Snivy began falling towards the ground. Turtwig then charged towards Snivy and rammed right into her, sending her rolling across the battlefield.

"Snvy, don't give in! Use Tackle!" Owen ordered abruptly. Snivy slowly got back up, but didn't attempt to attack Turtwig. Instead, she stared at her foe with wide eyes and trembling with fear.

"What's wrong with Snivy?" Fate thought aloud while looking at Snivy, who was as motionless as a statue. "Maybe Turtwig hit her so hard that she flinched."

"Turtwig, use Absorb and then Tackle!" Akito called while spinning and then pointing his right index finger at Snivy. Turtwig shot a larger green tornado at Snvy, encapsulating the grass snake and causing her to let out a cry of pain. Turtwig then charged straight towards Owen's Unova starter, and she was decked by Turtwig despite its low speed. Snivy slammed right into Owen and knocked him down because of how fast she was going.

"Snivy is unable to battle! That means that Akito and Turtwig are the winners!" CJ announced loudly. Owen quickly put Snivy back in her pokeball and walked to the middle of the battlefield where he shook Akito's hand.

"Nice battle. Your Turtwig is really strong and your last combination was really good," Owen complimented.

"Thanks. I really like how hard you and your Pokemon fight. There's something refreshing about it. It's really impressive for a rookie trainer," Akito replied.

"Rookie? I've been traveling for the past four years and was the runner-up in the Sinnoh League. Are you a rookie? Man, that would be really embarassing if I lost to you and you just started traveling," Owen opined.

"Sorry. I just figured you were a rookie since you didn't have any other Pokemon with you. And no, this isn't the first league I'm competing in. This is actually my fourth. I went to Sinnoh, Hoenn, and Kanto before this, so I have quite a bit of experience under my belt. Anyways, I hope we can battle again when we've both gotten stronger!" Akito exclaimed before bowing with his Turtwig and walking off of the practice battlefield.

"That kid is good. I don't think I've ever met someone that strong before," Fate said aloud while releasing Tepig and Hez from their Pokeballs so she could train for her contest in some place called Castelia city.

"Yeah, he's really talented. It looks like you've got yourself your toughest rival yet, Owen," CJ told the fourteen year old.

"Whatever, he caught me off guard. Next time, when Pidove can fly, Snivy gets stronger, and we have more friends, I'll beat him."

* * *

**If this chapter seemed a little different than usual, like not as good, I haven't really been in the writing spirit all too much because of some personal issues going on at the ****moment, so please be lenient if there are some issues. Till next time, peace out.**

**Next Chapter: Shock Wave! Pidove's Aerial Spectacle!**


	5. Shock Wave! Pidove's Aerial Spectacle!

**No A/N**

**Owen's team**

**Snivy, (f), level 6, Tackle, Leer**

**Pidove, (f), level 4, Tackle, Growl**

* * *

Wild Pokemon. Wild Pokemon everywhere. Owen looked around at all of the different kinds of animals he had never seen before, hoping that he could find another Pokemon to join his team.

"These are all really cool Pokemon! Maybe I should catch one myself. What do you think, Hez?" Fate asked her trusty Swampert. The water and ground type shook his head, causing Fate to sigh disappointedly. "You're right. After all, I could just bring back some of the old team."

Swampert nodded excitedly before turning his head to see Owen and Snivy looking at each and every single Pokemon in front of them.

"Why do we have to wait in the bushes? Why couldn't we have just kept going to Striaton city and you could've found a Pokemon on the outskirts of the city," CJ complained while Oshawott was sleeping on his head and Leaf was sitting right by his side.

"Because the first gym is almost always a three versus three battle! Besides, it's beautiful out, so just enjoy the outdoors, CJ," Owen shot back at the eldest of the group, causing CJ to shake his head at Owen's planning ahead. "Besides, I have a feeling that I'll find a new Pokemon!"

As if it was on cue, a strange brown rat with bright red eyes sprinted towards the bush that the group was hiding behind, and it began to crack its knuckles. The Pokemon then took a few steps back before motioning for the group to reveal themselves.

"Should we step out?" Fate asked nervously.

"You can't be serious. Look at the Pokemon that we have! Hez, Leaf, Oshawott, Tepig, and Snivy," Owen retorted before hopping out of the bushes. CJ and Fate followed suit as they drew a stare from the wild Pokemon.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" Owen asked aloud while pulling out his Pokedex. The strange and confident Pokemon was then scanned by the Pokedex, causing the brown squirrel to show signs of losing its patience.

"Patrat, the Scout Pokemon. Patrat have very good eye sight and incredible reflexes, making them a great Pokemon for new trainers."

"So it's called a Patrat. Alright then. Snivy, you're up!" Owen exclaimed. Snivy reluctantly hopped off of her trainer's shoulder and squaring off with the wild normal type.

"Go get 'em, Snivy!" Fate cheered with Hez while Tepig glared at the grass type starter.

"You've got this, Snivy!" CJ chanted with Leaf. Surprisingly, Oshawott was awake and began to clap for Snivy, who seemed to gain confidence from the applause of her friends.

"Here we go! Patrat, you can have the first move," Owen gestured.

Patrat nodded in respect before running towards Snivy. Before she could react, Patrat had already checked her. Just as she was about to hit the ground, Snivy spun and used her tail to cushion the blow from her fall.

"Way to go, Snivy! Let's strike back with Tackle at full power!" Owen countered while pointing at Patrat. The normal type rat managed to cartwheel away from the Tackle attack, but was caught off guard when Owen snapped his fingers. "Now, use your tail to take Patrat's legs out!" In the blink of a eye, Snivy managed to hit Patrat on to his back, but the wild Pokemon got back up quickly.

"Pa-Trat!" Patrat shouted while trying to punch Snivy. The attack, however, failed because Snivy spun out of the way of the attack and countered with a ferocious right hook that knocked Patrat over.

"Snivy, let's wrap this up by using Tackle one more time!" Owen commanded. Snivy charged towards the wild Pokemon, but Patrat used its tail to swipe her legs out from underneath her, causing the grass type to smack against the ground face first. The wild Patrat then darted into the woods, causing Owen to drop to his knees.

"It's a shame you didn't catch it. That thing was pretty strong," Fate opined while petting Hez.

"It doesn't matter that it's running, 'cause I've got Pidove!" Owen shouted while throwing Piodve's Pokeball in the air. Pidove appeared in the sky, but instantly crashed to the ground. "...and I forgot that she can't fly," Owen muttered before hanging his head sadly.

"Dove Dove," Pidove added dejectedly before dropping to the ground.

"Owen!" Fate hissed before yanking him by the arm. Owen stumbled over towards Fate and CJ before regaining his balance quickly. He then stood straight up and glared at the girl who had just pulled him.

"What? I just missed out on catching a really strong Pokemon!" Owen roared before feeling Snivy tap on his calf. He turned to see Pidove sitting on the ground with her face buried in her wings.

"You really hurt Pidove's feelings, Owen," CJ told Owen.

"Pidove, I'm sorry. You really could help me out by looking for Patrat with me and Snivy," Owen proposed. The flying type looked up slowly with a hurt expression, but it quickly turned to one of happiness and she stood up. "and if you want, I could help you learn how to fly."

"Pi-Pidove!" Pidove chirped merrily before hopping on top of Owen's head while Snivy climbed up on to his shoulder.

"Awesome! Let's go!" With that, Owen held Pidove in his hands as high as he could, and she began flapping her wings. He then began to run while Fate and CJ followed after. "Come on, Pidove! I know you can do it! You just have to believe in yourself!" Suddenly, Pidove began to fly above Owen's hands before shooting into the air.

"Oh my god! Pidove, that was incredible!" CJ exclaimed as the bird began to descend slightly. She waved back thankfully, and then ascended to a ridiculous height so she could get a better view of the forest below.

"Dove! Pidove!" the flying type cried before doing a nosedive several hundred feet in front of her trainer and his friends.

"Pidove just found Patrat! Owen, you better kick it into high gear," Fate joked. Owen, however, didn't catch the sarcasm and he flew down the dirt path, leaving a cloud of dust for CJ, Fate, Tepig, Hez, Leaf, and Oshawott to venture through.

"Pidove! Where are you?" Owen yelled while looking around for his Pokemon. He then heard Pidove chirp back, and he began to run through a series of plants and bushes before finally finding Pidove perched in a tree while glaring at a different Pokemon. Owen looked at Snivy and then pulled out his Pokedex to get information on the new Pokemon.

"Blitzle, the Electrified Pokemon. The stripes across Blitzle's body store and release any electricity that Blitlze has or needs."

"So that's called a Blitzle..." Owen looked over the four legged zebra carefully before taking note of the several white stripes on the sides of its sleek black hair. He also saw the zigzagging white hair running up Blitzle's head, and he was then met by Pidove.

"Pi!" the bird squawked while pointing at its head and staring at Blitzle. The electric type seemed overwhelmed by the amount of opponents it was facing, and it began to tremble in fear.

"Pidove, are you saying that Blitzle hit you in the head?" Owen asked while trying to understand the several gestures Pidove was using. The bird nodded before shooting the Blitzle an angry look, causing the Pokemon to shake even more. "Pidove, calm down. Blitzle didn't mean anything by it."

"Zle," Blitzle chimed in while nodding. Just as Blitzle began to move its head back to its normal position, a wave of electricity was fired and it zapped Owen. Snivy hopped right off her trainer and looked at the wild Blitzle cautiously before looking back at Owen to make sure he was okay.

"Say, Blitzle, it seems like you need some help with that Shock Wave. Why don't we help you? What do you say about a battle between you and Pidove?"

"Blitz?" the electric type responded in confusion. It then locked eyes with Owen and shook its head after seeing a hint of compassion in his eyes.

"Owen? Owen, come out already!" a pair of voices called.

"I'm over here, guys!" Owen yelled back. Suddenly, Fate and CJ appeared with their Pokemon, and they all eyed Blitzle. The four legged Pokemon began to shake again, but was calmed by Owen and Pidove. "Blitzle, you can get the first move."

"Blitz. Blitzle!" Blitzle screeched before charging towards Pidove while white light trailed its body."

"Okay, Pidove, let's take to the skies!" Owen ordered. Pidove quickly flew into the air and began to circle around Blitzle, who timidly searched for its opponent. As soon as he found Pidove, he let a powerful ray of electricity loose, but it completely missed Pidove.

"Now, Pidove, use Tackle!" Owen shouted. Pidove did a nosedive and sped towards Blitzle before crashing into the electric type Pokemon. Pidove then flew back to Owen's side, and Blitzle slowly got back up.

"Blit-zle!" Blitzle grunted loudly while running towards Pidove and hitting her back towards Fate and CJ. Pidove quickly shot up and zipped right past Owen, ramming into Blitzle and knocking him into a tree that was about twenty feet away from Owen.

"Here we go, Pidove. Use Tackle again!" Blitzle slowly looked up from the ground and was met by a powerful check from Pidove, sending him flying through the tree and rolling across the ground. Blitzle then struggled to get back up, so he began to crawl towards Owen.

"What's going on?" Fate asked Owen and CJ while still watching Blitzle crawl towards Owen.

"I think Blitzle wants to join you, Owen," CJ assumed.

Blitzle wearily nodded his head before bowing to Pidove for their battle. Pidove bowed in return before looking back up at Owen.

"Well that's awesome! Go, Pokeball!" Owen cried while throwing a Pokeball at Blitzle. The electric zebra was quickly sucked into the ball, and it began to shake left and right.

1…

2…

3…

Ping!

Owen walked over to the Pokeball and picked it up slowly before victoriously throwing his arms in the air. He then tossed Blitzle's Pokeball in the air, and the newly caught Pokemon appeared.

"Wow! You've already got three Pokemon and we've only been in Unova for two days!" Fate exclaimed. "I better call Professor Birch and have him send over the old crew. That way, I'll have the most Pokemon," Fate explained.

"I'm just going to catch Unova Pokemon," CJ said to the others. "Anyways, we better get going before the sun sets. Otherwise we'll have to set up camp in the woods."

The other two trainers nodded before withdrawing all of their Pokemon except for the Unova starters, and they began to walk down the road.

_"The sooner we get to Striaton, the sooner I'll get my first badge! And then I'll win the league for sure!"_

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Owen managed to "teach" Pidove to fly, and he caught a Blitzle. However, more problems will be waiting for him regarding his Pokemon. Next chapter will feature Owen and his Pokemon preparing for their gym battle, and Fate meeting (and battling) her first rival! Till next time, peace out.**

**1) (Regarding the battle and how fast it ended) Is Pidove really strong? Or is Blitzle really weak?**

**2) How do you think Fate and her rival will get along, if at all?**

_**Next Chapter: Is it Destiny?**_


	6. Is it Destiny?

**Hey, everybody! Last chapter, Owen ****caught a Blitzle that seemed to be rather weak, and he (miraculously) taught Pidove how to fly. Now, the trio has arrived in Striaton city, and they are all training and working with their Pokemon. However, their training session will be interrupted by a soon to be recurring/prominent character. What will happen?**

**Owen's team**

**Snivy, (f), level 7, Tackle, Leer**

**Pidove, (f), level 7, Tackle, Growl**

**Blitzle, (m), level 6, Quick Attack, Shock Wave**

* * *

"Now, use Tackle!" The Pokemon refused to attack and sat down bitterly. "Tepig, I said to use Tackle!" Fate shrieked. Tepig slowly turned around before ramming into Fate and sending her rolling back towards the fence that Owen was leaning against.

"I guess they're still not seeing eye to eye. Whatever. Oshawott, use Tackle!" CJ yelled. Oshawott lazily looked up at his trainer before laying down on the ground and going to sleep. "NOOO! OSHAWOTT GET UP!" CJ exploded. Oshawott waved his stubby arm at CJ, causing the teen to slam his foot against the ground angrily.

"Jeez. You guys really need to work on your trainer skills. I don't understand how you made it to the Top 4 in Hoenn," Owen said while looking at Fate. "or how you managed to save Red and the rest of Kanto when I left to go to Johto," Owen told CJ.

"I've never had a Pokemon this rebellious before," Fate replied.

"Or this lazy," CJ added while poking Oshawott in an attempt to wake him up.

"As a trainer, you need to learn how to deal with their personalities. Remember when I first met Wartortle, Fate? He didn't listen to me for a while, but I managed to work through it. Then, he turned out to be one of the strongest Pokemon I've ever had!" Owen exclaimed while watching his three Pokemon playing over on the other practice battlefield.

"Really? Who else have you caught that didn't listen to you?" Fate interrogated.

"Electevire and Aggron. It took a lot of patience, but they'll eventually come around."

"Since when did you become so wise?" CJ joked while picking Oshawott up off of the ground and walking over towards one of the two empty chairs next to Owen.

"I don't know. And I don't really like it," Owen joked.

"Vy-Snivy!" Snivy snapped at Tepig.

"Te-Pig!" Tepig shot back. All three trainers looked over and were met by Snivy and Tepig biting and punching one another while Blitzle and Pidove tried separating the two.

"Leaf, come on out and use Vine Whip to break up the fight!" CJ ordered while throwing a Pokeball forward. His trusty Bulbasaur appeared and grabbed Tepig with one of the vines from his back, and Snivy with the other. Both Pokemon tried breaking free, but soon found that Leaf's grip was far too strong.

"What's going on here?" Owen yelled at Snivy. "Why did you start fighting with Tepig?" Snivy pointed at the fire type starter and then slowly "punched" herself in the eye.

"You started this, Tepig?" Fate quizzed. Her starter refused to answer and turned her head away from Fate. "I'll take that as a yes. Sorry, Snivy and Owen."

"Don't worry about it. Tepig probably didn't mean to," Owen replied while Leaf handed him Snivy. "So, what do you guys say to a little training?" All three Pokemon seemed excited with their responses, and Owen immediately ran to the practice field that they had just been playing at.

"Do you need any help practicing? Leaf could help you work on dodging!" CJ called to Owen.

"Yeah! That'd be great!" Owen shouted back.

"Well, I guess I'm heading over there. Maybe you should ask Professor Birch for some of your old Pokemon. I mean, you did say that yourself."

"You're right. I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Make sure to not go too hard on Owen's Pokemon. They're all really low-levelled," Fate told CJ while winking before walking into the Pokemon center to get her old Pokemon.

"CJ, let's go!" Owen screamed.

"Coming!"  
_

"Thanks, Professor Birch. They'll definitely help with my first contest.

"Well I'm happy to hear that, Fate. And tell make sure to tell Owen that I say hi!" With that, the Hoenn professor ended the video chat, and Fate held the three other Pokeballs from her Kanto team, and she began to turn around so that she could go back to the practice battlefields. However, as she turned she walked into a girl behind her, causing both of them to fall.

"Watch where you're going, you punk!" the girl that Fate had knocked over hissed while pushing herself off of the ground. She was fairly tall at about 5'8" and wore a skin tight white shirt along with a pair of leggings. She also had on a pair of black boots that went up to her knees, and a pair of sparkling white earrings.

"Sorry about that. I was in a rush to get back to my friends," Fate replied sheepishly. She locked eyes with the angered girl and couldn't help but notice her physical features. She had long, wavy black hair, flawless skin, black painted nails, and her body was... mature.

"I bet you are she spat before turning away from Fate and walking away while swaying her hips like a diva. Fate glared at the girl before turning towards the practice facility. What she didn't notice was that the girl she had bumped into watched her walk away, and decided to follow Fate.  
_

"Now, Pidove, take to the sky and then use Tackle!" Owen commanded. "Snivy, use Tackle from the ground!" Blitzle sat by Owen's side while watching his two teammates attack Leaf. The Bulbasaur waited patiently for both of his opponents.

"Leaf, slap both of them away with Vine Whip and finish this with Razor Leaf!" CJ commanded. Leaf nodded and sidestepped away from Snivy before grabbing her with the vine on his left side. He then grabbed Pidove straight out of the air with his right vine, and then he threw both Pokemon across the battlefield. Then, Leaf unleashed a flurry of sharp leaves at the two Pokemon. They were both launched into the fence behind Owen, causing Blitzle's eyes to shoot wide open before eyeing Leaf, who didn't seem to be impressed with his own power.

"Leaf sure has gotten a lot stronger since the last time we battled," Owen told CJ while picking up both of his fatigued Pokemon.

"Well, it's not like I've been slacking off for the past two years. Leaf and the others have been training every day and night," CJ replied. "ever since that tournament in Mosdeep.

"I remember that. I was going to face Fate in the championship, but then Team Aqua attacked the Space Center. That was the day that Ninjask came back to stay with me," Owen reminisced. He then snapped out of his daydream and looked down at Blitzle, who was sniffing the battlefield. "Why don't we have another battle? You can use Oshawott."

"I don't know. Oshawott, are you up for it?" CJ asked the Pokemon that was trying to sleep. He looked up tiredly before deciding to rise to his feet. He then stretched his stubby white arms over his large white head, and he walked towards the middle of the battlefield while staring at Blitzle.

"Blitz!" Blitzle shrieked before looking back at Owen.

"Calm down, Blitzle. Oshawott is right around the same level as you are, and he's never battled with CJ before," Owen assured his Pokemon. Blitzle quickly turned around and nodded excitedly before slowly creeping towards Oshawott.

"Oshawott, just try your best and don't give in!" CJ instructed. Oshawott simply waved back at CJ as if he was telling him to shut up. He then bowed to Owen, letting him know that they could attack first.

"Thanks, Oshawott. Blitzle, use Quick Attack!" Owen ordered. Blitzle nodded and then sprinted towards Oshawott while white light trailed behind his body.

Before CJ could say anything, Oshawott jumped forward and grabbed Blitzle by his tail. The water type then roared before hurling Blitzle straight through the fence and rolling across the grass behind it.

Owen and CJ both stared at Oshawott before the Pokemon lazily walked back to CJ's side and fell asleep. Slowly, Owen walked over to Blitzle with his jaw still hanging, and he withdrew the fainted Pokemon. Snivy and Pidove simply stared along with CJ, and then they looked at Owen.

"Are you guys okay?" Fate asked while walking towards the two teenage boys, unaware of the miraculous event that had just occurred.

"Yeah. We're... fine," Owen answered before withdrawing Pidove back to her Pokeball. He then sat on the bench that was on the outside of the battlefield, and CJ sat down right next to him while Oshawott continued sleeping on the ground.

"Well, I've got the old team back. Everyone, come on out!" Fate cried while releasing all of her Pokemon from their Pokeballs. Her Swampert, Jigglypuff, Venomoth, Eevee (who hadn't received a nickname during Kanto), and Tepig appeared. "Guys, I think you remember Venom and Daisy."

"So you finally named Eevee. I still remember when you first got her in Celadon," Owen said while looking down at Daisy. The normal type wagged her tail happily before CJ spoke up.

"Everyone of your Pokemon except Tepig has a name. Maybe that could help you two bound a little more," CJ suggested.

"The same could be said about you and Oshawott," Owen told the older boy. CJ instantly facepalmed, realizing that what Owen had said was true.

"I think I'll call Oshawott Wotter," CJ announced to his two friends. Oshawott lazily looked over at CJ after hearing his new name before giving a nod of agreement. He then turned his back to the trainers and fell asleep.

"What do you think you should be called, Tepig?" Fate quizzed. The fire type turned away from her trainer, causing Fate to hang her head. "I know! How about Angel?" Fate suggested. Tepig slowly turned and couldn't help but smile. She happily shook her head before wagging her tail excitedly.

"Wow! She seems really excited about the nickname. That's a step in the right direction for you two," Owen opined. Fate nodded, but Tepig didn't seem to agree.

Sure, she liked the nickname, but she still had a strong dislike towards Fate.

"So these are your friends? Just Pokemon?" a harsh voice asked. Everyone turned to see the girl Fate had bumped into at the Pokemon center walking towards them with an arrogant attitude.

Fate scowled at the teen and looked back at Owen and CJ, hoping that they'd be doing the same thing. On the contrary. Both boys stared at the girl walking their way, captivated by her beauty.

"No. These are my friends," Fate shot back while pointing at CJ and Owen. The two boys waved at the girl, and she waved back with a flirtatious look on her face.

"The one on the right is pretty cute. I doubt he's actually traveling with you," the unnamed girl said aloud.

"Who'd she say was cute? Was it me? Am I!?" Owen screamed while jumping off the bench that he was sitting on.

"You're alright. I was talking about your friend, though," she replied, causing CJ to blush instantly. Fate took notice and glared at the girl. "By the way, my name is Destiny Jennings. I'm a coordinator," Destiny said.

"We don't want to know your na-"

"The name's Cody Johnson, but you can call me CJ," the eldest of the group replied. Destiny smiled upon hearing CJ's name, and then she shot Fate an obnoxious look.

"I'm Owen Plateau, and this Snivy," Owen told the girl with Snivy on his shoulder. The grass snake bowed to Destiny, causing the attractive girl to laugh. Destiny, CJ, and Owen then looked at Fate, waiting for her to introduce herself.

"I'm Fate. And I'm a coordinator too." CJ and Owen exchanged glances because of the hostility Fate was displaying.

"Are you any good?" Destiny asked while drawing a Pokeball from her purse.

"I don't know. I used to be a trainer but I decided to become a coordinator," Fate replied while eyeing the Pokeball in Destiny's hand.

"Alright then, let's have a battle. I want to see my competition before we the contest." With that, Destiny threw the Pokeball in her hand, releasing a Snivy. The grass type looked much different than Owen's Snivy. Destiny's was taller and it appeared to be more muscular and confident than Owen's.

"I guess I'll use Angel to make this fair. Are you ready?" Fate asked Angel. The Tepig looked up at Fate before rolling her eyes and sitting down on the ground, causing Fate to facepalm. "Please, Angel. I just need you to help me win this battle, and then I won't ask you to do anything for a week," Fate begged. Angel looked up at her trainer and then at all of her Pokemon before sighing and nodding her head.

"Can we start already? Snivy and I are bored already and have places to be," Destiny complained. Fate shot her a dirty look before walking to her trainer box along with Hez and her four other Kanto Pokemon.

"I'll be the ref," CJ told the two girls while standing on top of the bench he had just been sitting on. "This will be a one versus one battle between Destiny and Fate! Once either Pokemon is unable to battle, the battle is over! Fate, you have the first move."

"Blitzle, Pidove, come on out," Owen whispered while pointing the two Pokeballs in his hands towards the ground. The two Pokemon appeared with weak smiles on their faces before turning around to see the battle.

"Angel, use Tackle!" Fate commanded. Angel obeyed and dashed over towards Destiny's Snivy, who didn't seem intimidated by his opponent. As Angel closed in, Destiny began twirling her left hand, and her Snivy followed by jumping in the air and spinning to the left. Owen and CJ gasped at the dodge that looked just like a ballerina dancing.

"Counter with Tackle!" Destiny cried while throwing her hand forwards. Her Snivy didn't hesitate and slammed right into Angel, causing her to roll across the battlefield. As Angel stood up, she grimaced in pain but tried playing it off. Destiny, however, seemed to notice Angel's injury, and began to smirk.

"Now, Angel, use Tackle again!" Fate ordered. Angel ran towards her foe for a second time with a determined look on her face. All of Owen's Pokemon watched as Destiny's Snivy quickly dropped to the ground and used his tail to smack Angel's legs out from underneath her. All three Pokemon gasped, and so did Fate and her Pokemon. CJ, Leaf, and Oshawott (who was still laying on the other battlefield) watched silently as Destiny and her Snivy exchanged looks.

The large Snivy picked Angel up by her tail and then began to swing her in a circle before slamming her against the ground, causing the fire type to cry in pain.

"Snivy, use Leaf Tornado and send that pig flying." Destiny's Snivy"s tail was suddenly covered in a tornado of leaves, and the grass type began to swing its tail at Angel.

"Angel, dodge it and then use Tackle!" Fate yelled from across the battlefield. Angel didn't respond, and was trapped inside the tornado. Destiny then snapped her fingers, and her Snivy jumped in the air. The grass snake then began to spin like a torpedo before slamming its tail and the tornado against the ground, causing a large cloud of dust to shoot up.

As soon as the dust dissipated, everyone saw Angel laying on the ground with her eyes shut tight.

"Just what I thought," Destiny muttered before returning her Snivy back to its Pokeball.

"What's that?" Fate asked angrily while picking Angel up.

"I knew you were an awful trainer when I saw you. And you'll be an even worse coordinator," the teen spat. She then looked over at CJ and winked before turning away from the group and walking towards the Pokemon center.

"That's harsh," Owen said aloud. Snivy, Pidove, and Blitzle all nodded in agreement before running off to the other battlefield that Oshawott was at. Owen then looked over at Fate, who was still holding Angel in the exact spot that Angel had fainted. "There's nothing you can do about that. You and Angel just had your first battle together."

"Yeah, and probably our last. She hates me, and she'll never want to battle with me again."

"Look on the bright side, Fate. You've got your friends and Pokemon to back you up. And if anyone is going to get through to Angel, it'll be you," CJ told the younger girl. Fate looked up and smiled at CJ before nodding and withdrawing all of her Pokemon back to their Pokeballs.

"Thanks, guys. Next time, I'll beat her. My goal isn't only to become a good coordinator now. It's to crush Destiny!"

* * *

**It looks like Unova is the place for tough rivals, ****doesn't it? I mean, Akito crushing Owen and now Destiny pummeling Fate? Well, expect that to be a fairly ordinary occurrence for both Owen and Fate. That's the end of this chapter, so as always, peace out.**

**1) What Pokemon best describes Owen, Fate, and CJ? (One for each)**

**2) Are you looking forward to Fate's first contest?**

_**Next Chapter: A Shocker in Striaton**_


	7. A Shcoker in Striaton

**What's going on, guys and gals? Last chapter involved Fate bringing back a few of her Pokemon from Kanto and giving Tepig (Angel) a nickname, while also battling and losing to her rival Destiny. Meanwhile, CJ discovered how strong Oshawott truly was, and also gave him a nickname. Now, Owen will be taking on the gym leader of Striaton city, so expect an intense battle!**

**Owen's team**

**Snivy, (f), level 8, Tackle, Leer, Absorb**

**Pidove, (f), level 8, Tackle, Growl**

**Blitzle, (m), level 7, Quick Attack, Shock Wave**

* * *

"Snivy, I'm going to be starting with you for this battle. I'm not sure what kind of Pokemon we're going up against, but I know you can do it!" Owen roared emotionally. Snivy, on the other hand, was more nervous than excited, and understandably so. It was her first ever gym battle, and Owen's first in Unova. She didn't want to let him down, but she also knew that there was a small chance that she could win.

"Then I'll go with you, Blitzle," Owen told the electric zebra. Blitzle instantly tensed up and he began to shake nervously. He and Owen had never actually worked together in an organized battle, so this was definitely going to be a challenge.

"And you're going to close this thing out, Pidove," Owen said while looking Pidove in the eyes. The normal and flying type nodded before puffing her chest out confidently. The three Pokemon all looked at one another before wishing each other the best of luck.

"They seem pretty pumped up for the battle," CJ noticed. Leaf nodded in agreement while Wotter simply grunted groggily. CJ had woken him up from his daily eight hour nap, which kept Wotter from getting his beauty sleep.

"They're going to do great," Fate proclaimed. Hez agreed with his trainer, but Angel glared at Fate bitterly. If Fate had actually shown the slightest bit of competence, then Angel wouldn't be that mad about losing so badly. However, she felt that her trainer had totally left her out to dry.

"That's right. Pidove, Blitzle, return. Snivy, let's go," Owen told his starter. Snivy nodded and climbed on Owen's left shoulder, and the group of three trainers and their Pokemon walked into the gym that they had previously been standing outside of. Inside, the gym looked like an upscale restaurant with dozens of waiters flying across the floor, tending to the customer's every whim.

"Are you sure this is the gym?" CJ whispered while looking at all the tables full of people.

"This is the address Nurse Joy gave me. This has to be the gym," Owen replied defensively.

"DID YOU SAY GYM!?" a deranged man with green hair and green eyes screamed right into Owen's ear. The man was dressed up as a waiter with a white and black suit on along with a pair of black dress pants and black dress shoes.

"Yeah... I did," Owen answered hesitantly while rubbing his ear in pain. Before he could say anything else, the man began salivating and grabbed Owen by the arm before dashing off into the back of the restaurant. Fate and CJ followed close behind, and they soon ran through an open door that was connected to a large battlefield that had a referee standing in the middle of it.

"Welcome to the Striaton city gym! I am the gym leader, for my name is Cilan! I enjoy making strange connections involving Pokemon and the taste of food, and I don't train!" the green haired man screamed while walking to his half of the battlefield.

"Great. This guy is going to be quite the entertainer," Fate muttered while taking a seat on the bench net to CJ.

"This will be a three versus three battle between the super awesome and talented gym leader, Cilan, and the challenger! Only the challenger may substitute his Pokemon! Furthermore, once all Pokemon on one side are unable to battle, the battle is over! Cilan, please choose your first Pokemon!"

"Of course. Just like a delicious piece of cake, this Pokemon is sweet. Stunkfisk, aid me!" As Cilan threw out his first Pokeball, a strange large yet flat brown fish appeared. It's tail was slightly yellow, and it had tiny eyes just above its mouth.

Fate quickly pulled her Pokedex out of her handbag, and the electronic device scanned Stunkfisk. "Stunkfisk, the Trap Pokemon. Stunkfisk use the move Camouflage to hide from their prey and then eat them."

"Owen needs to be careful here. This thing seems pretty tricky," Fate told CJ. The older of the two nodded in agreement while eyeing the ugly Pokemon carefully.

"This should be a walk in the park. Snivy, let's start this thing off right!" Owen shouted. Snivy quickly hopped off of her trainer's shoulder while wearily eyeing her ugly opponent. Cilan's Stunkfisk, however, laughed creepily while its two tiny brown fins began to slap against the ground.

"This battle will be between Stunkfisk and Snivy! Begin!" the referee ordered.

"Stunkfisk, use a delicious Mud Shot!" Cilan sang while hopping on one leg. His Stunkfisk began laughing strangely while flapping its fins before shooting a series of mud bullets at Snivy.

"Snivy, dodge it and then use Absorb!" Owen commanded. Snivy rolled away from the powerful ground type attacks and then unleashed a small green tornado of spiraling energy towards Stunkfisk. The odd-looking brown fish cried in pain, but still had a smile and dumb look on its face.

"Oh! You and your Snivy are like peanut butter and jelly! You work perfectly and can't have one without the other!" Cilan screamed as tears came to his eyes. Everyone eyed him strangely before he got up and off his knees while also wiping away the tears from his eyes. "However, I must be the mouth that devours you both! Stunkfisk, use Thunderbolt!"

"Wait, what?" Owen asked in confusion. He was suddenly brought back to the battle when he saw Snivy get zapped by the powerful Thunderbolt. She then fell to the ground, but was still conscious. Slowly, Owen pulled a Pokeball off of his belt and spoke up. "Snivy, return!"

"Why? Why is he already taking Snivy out?" Fate asked. Hez shrugged while Angel smirked mischievously.

"You don't realize how much damage that Thunderbolt actually did to Snivy. She's lucky that she's still standing," CJ replied. Leaf nodded in agreement while Wotter stared at the battle in amazement.

"Blitzle, let's go!" Owen cried while sending out his second Pokemon. The electric zebra appeared, but looked terrified of its environment, and his creepy opponent. "We can do this, Blitzle! We've just gotta believe in ourselves!" Blitzle instantly seemed fired up by Owen's motivating, and he slammed his front hooves against the ground.

"This battle will be between Stunkfisk and Blitzle! Begin!"

"Stunkfisk, Mud Shot!" Cilan ordered without a weird comparison. Stunkfisk happily obliged and jumped into the air while firing a series of gigantic bullets of mud at Blitzle.

"Blitzle, dodge it with Quick Attack, and then attack!" Owen countered. Blitzle nodded before bolting past the super effective attacks, causing everyone to gasp. He then jumped into the air and slammed right into Stunkfisk, hitting the strange fish into the wall behind Cilan.

"Stunkfisk, keep fighting like the spices in a burrito! Use Earthquake!" Cilan shouted while waving his hands like a composer. Stunkfisk jumped in the air, and then hit against the ground, causing the battlefield to shake. Suddenly, a column of rocks shot up from underground and hit Blitzle in the chin, sending him flying in the air.

"Blitzle, recover and counter with Quick Attack!" Owed dictated. Blitzle somehow managed to gain control of his flailing body, and he landed on the ground in a sprinter's position before bursting towards Stunkfisk. The latter of the two was sent rolling across the battlefield after being hit by the Quick Attack, but it still managed to get back up.

"Stunkfisk, use Thunderbolt!" Stunkfisk quickly shot a bolt of electricity at Blitzle, but Owen and his battling Pokemon knew exactly how to counter the powerful electric type attack.

"Blitzle, dodge it and finish this with Quick Attack!" Blitzle jumped over the attack and dashed towards Stunkfisk as soon as his hooves touched the ground. Blitzle then slammed his head against Stunkfisk's, causing Stunkfisk to roll across the battlefield.

"Wow! Blitzle looks like a totally different Pokemon. I wonder, what was wrong with him when he battled Owen?" Fate asked.

"I don't know. But it looks like Owen is in a pretty good position to win this if Pidove and Snivy can battle just like Blitzle did," CJ replied. Wotter continued watching in amazement, but when CJ decided to pick him up, he acted disinterested in the battle.

"i don't think Wotter is into the battle. Maybe he'll feel differently about contests," CJ said to Fate. The girl shrugged and looked over at Angel, who didn't seem happy about Blitzle winning.

"Stunkfisk is unable to battle! Cilan, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Thank you, Stunkfisk. Now, it's time for you to taste the appetizer!" Cilan shouted at Owen, causing the challenger to sweatdrop. "Crustle, show our sweet and savory passion!"

"What the hell is wrong with this guy?" Owen asked himself before seeing the strange looking hermit crab that had a large square block that acted as a shell.

"This battle will be between Crustle and Blitzle! Begin!"

"Crustle, use X-Scissor!" Cilan shouted. Surprisingly, the crab moved quickly across the field while its two claws began to glow light blue. The Pokemon then hopped in the air and slashed Blitzle with an x-like motion. The electric type was hurled back towards Owen, but he managed to get back up with little effort.

"Blitzle, let's zap 'em with a Shock Wave!" Owen shouted. Blitzle nodded and released a loud grunt while slightly moving his body towards Crustle. However, only small sparks of electricity were produced, causing Owen to deadpan. He then got back up and saw that Crustle was making its way across the battlefield.

"Crustle, use Struggle Bug!" With that, Crustle spat a large web at Blitzle, and it pinned the electric zebra against the ground, causing Cilan to start dancing merrily.

"Blitzle, return!" Owen called, trying to negate the potential attacks. But, the red beam from the Pokeball was blocked by the web, and Blitzle was stuck!

"Let us wrap this battle like a casadilla! Crustle, use X-Scissor!" Cilan commanded. Crustle nodded and quickly slashed Blitzle across the chest. The electric type was instantly freed from the Struggle Bug attack, but his eyes were shut tight, and he didn't move a muscle. Snivy glared at Crustle and Cilan while they were both doing some strange dance, and Owen withdrew Blitzle while a grin was on his face.

"You were awesome. Thank you, Blitzle.

"Blitzle is unable to battle! Challenger, choose your next Pokemon!"

"That Crustle sure is strong," CJ noted before seeing Snivy's angered expression. "And it looks like it's going to have a tough fight on its hands."

"Snivy, you're up again!" Owen yelled to his starter. Snivy nodded and took a few steps forward before glaring at Crustle, who seemed to be somewhat intimidated by the small grass snake.

"This battle will be between Crustle and Snivy, begin!"

"Snivy, use Absorb!" Owen called. Snivy jumped in the air while releasing a green tornado of spiraling energy towards Crustle before landing on the ground with a smirk on her face. Both Cilan and Crustle, however, seemed to have the same look as Snivy.

"Dodge it and use Struggle Bug!" Crustle quickly hopped back and away from the tornado before firing a series of gigantic and sticky webs at Snivy, who was hit, and pinned against the ground by several of the webs. Cilan then brushed off his shoulders as if it were no big deal that he hit Snivy, causing Wotter to give the green haired dork a death stare.

"Snivy, break free with your tail!" Snivy let out a loud grunt before somehow managing to slice through the web with her tail, and then she began running towards Crustle. "Now use Tackle!" Snivy then lunged towards Crustle, but Cilan had the perfect counter.

"Fight back with X-Scissor!" Before she could hit her opponent, Snivy was slashed by the two blue glowing pincers of Crustle, and she went rolling across the battlefield and back towards Owen. Before her trainer could say anything about her condition, Snivy stood up and began running towards Crustle once more.

"Don't give in, Snivy! Use Tackle one more time!" The grass type nodded before diving head first towards Crustle.

"Finish this with X-Scissor!" Crustle threw its pincers forwards, and the result of the two attacks colliding was an explosion. A cloud of smoke covered the entire battlefield, leaving everyone waiting anxiously to see who won.

"Wot!" Wotter shouted while releasing a Water Gun at the smoke. The dark cloud was quickly disposed of, and Fate and CJ shook their heads at the result of the battle.

"Snivy is unable to battle! Challenger, choose your last Pokemon!"

"Snivy, you were awesome out there," Owen complimented. Snivy slowly looked up at her trainer with a weak grin, prompting Owen to pick her up and hand her to Fate. "Could you take care of her?"

"You bet. Just go out there and beat this freak already," she replied. Owen nodded and walked back to his trainer box with a determined look on his face. He then drew his last Pokeball and threw it forwards.

"Pidove, it's all up to you!" Owen shouted as the Pokeball hit the ground. Pidove erupted from the Pokeball and squawked at Crustle before turning to see Snivy on the sideline, clearly injured.

"This battle will be between Crustle and Pidove! Begin!"

"Pidove, use Tackle!" Owen shouted. Pidove obeyed her command by performing a nosedive and speeding towards her opponent while the air right in front of her began to turn white.

"Crustle, strike with X-Scissor!" Crustle's pincers began to glow blue once again, and the bug and rock type swung at Pidove.

"Now spin out of the way and grab Crustle's pincers!" Owen shouted to his last Pokemon. Pidove instantly spun away from the attack before grabbing Crustle's pincers with her feet. She then slowly took off into the air due to Crustle's weight.

"Crustle, hit Pidove out of the air with Smack Down!" Cilan chanted. Just before Pidove could start flying back to the ground and throw Crustle, the large crab shot a gigantic rock out of its mouth, hitting Pidove's left wing. The flying type cried out in pain and dropped Curstle instantly before falling to the ground herself.

"CJ, what just happened?" Fate asked nervously while Snivy sat in her arms. Snivy, Hez, and even Angel turned to the older boy, waiting for his response.

"It's a rock type move called Smack Down. It keeps flying type from flying, and they lose their flying type for the battle. So now X-Scissor will beeffective against Pidove," CJ answered.

"We're used to not being able to fly, right Pidove?" Owen asked after overhearing CJ's description of the move. Pidove nodded sheepishly, but then puffed out her chest after noticing both Crustle and Cilan were watching her. "Now, let's use Tackle!" Pidove sprinted across the battlefield at a breakneck pace, which Cilan didn't expect.

"Hurry, Crustle! Use X-Scissor!" Just as Crustle went to slash Pidove, the bird Pokemon jumped back and threw her wings forward, generating a powerful burst of wind that threw Crustle right into Cilan.

"Hey, that was Gust!" Owen exclaimed while throwing his left fist in the air. "Pidove, use Gust one more time!" he commanded while punching straight forward with his right fist. Again, Pidove threw her wings forward, and both Cilan and Crustle were thrown against the wall behind them. The referee ran over to Cilan's side right after the attack, and he noticed that Crustle's eyes were closed.

"Crustle is unable to battle! Cilan, choose your last Pokemon!"

"Pidove actually could win this for Owen!" Fate exclaimed. Snivy jumped up happily before grimacing due to the injuries she sustained during her two battles.

"It's going to be really tough. She can't fly anymore, and she took a lot of damage from that Smack Down attack," CJ recalled. "But you're right. There is a chance."

"It's time for a delectable dessert! Pansage, come out!" Cilan roared.

Once the Pokeball opened, a small green monkey appeared. The lower half of its body was green, while its chest and arms were cream-colored. Its head was also green, but it appeared to be much more serious than Cilan's other Pokemon.

"This battle will be between Pansage and Pidove! Begin!"

"Pansage, use Scratch!" Pansage sprinted across the battlefield while three white claws extended from both of its hands. Seeing how fast Pansage was, Owen had little time to react.

"Let's start this off with that new move of your's! Pidove, use Gust!" Pidove did as she was told, and a powerful gust of wind was sent flying towards Pansage. Cilan then snapped his fingers, and Pansage jumped over the flying type attack. It then went to scratch Pidove, but she hopped backwards, so Pansage struck the ground.

"Scratch again, Pansage!"

"Keep it up, Pidove! Use Tackle!" Just as Pansage went to scratch Pidove, the bird jumped over the grass monkey's attack, and attempted to headbutt Pansage from above.

"Use Vine Whip to throw Pidove against the ground!" Cilan called. Pansage shot two vines out from its ribs, and Pidove was stopped dead in her tracks. She then began to flail angrily while in Pansage's grasp, but she was unable to break free.

"Pidove, use Gust to break free and then Growl!" Pidove nodded and began to squawk. Suddenly, the two vines that had wrapped around her were blown back, and then Pidove released a small growl. Pansage stepped back timidly before hearing Cilan yell from across the battlefield.

"Use Vine Whip one more time!" Almost instantly, Pansage sent the two vines from his ribs towards Pidove. Thankfully for the normal and flying type, she had an experienced trainer who knew exactly how to counter the attack.

"Dodge it!" Pidove managed to spin in between the two vines, and she darted towards Pansage. "End this with Gust!" Separated only by inches, Pidove gave Pansage a look of victory before slamming her two wings against his chest. The grass type was then sent skidding across the battlefield, but eventually stopped right in front of Cilan with his eyes closed.

"Pansage is unable to battle! That means the challenger is the victor!"

"We did it, Pidove! Way to go!" Owen cheered as Pidove hopped on his shoulder. Pidove then puffed her chest out confidently while CJ, Fate, and the other Pokemon ran towards her and Owen.

"That was so cool, Pidove! I didn't doubt you for a second!" Fate told the bird Pokemon while petting her head.

"You guys were really impressive, especially because you only had one battle before this. I didn't expect you guys would pull it off," CJ admitted. Wotter clapped for Owen while showing off a bright smile, causing everyone to gasp.

"He's... not tired!" Owen shouted in amazement. Wotter laughed at the remark before nodding at Pidove as if to tell her she did a good job. Angel also nodded at Pidove, who seemed to be basking in the compliments.

"What an elegant way to win. For that, I present you with the Trio Badge! The next gym is in Nacrene city, which is just west of here. If you follow the road to the north, you should be there in no time," Cilan told the group before walking back into the restaurant.

"Well, I guess we're going to Nacrene for my next badge."

"Yup. And then we're going back to that huge city for Fate's first contest."

"Alright then! Let's go!"

* * *

**Bow down to Pidove! Thanks to her, Owen now has his first gym badge of Unova! Next chapter will be the group arriving at the daycare center, where there will be a bit of a problem caused by a certain Pokemon, which two of our heroes will fight over. Who will catch this Pokemon? What Pokemon is it? Find out net chapter! Till next time, peace out.**

**_Next Chapter: A Fight for the Daycare Monster_  
**


	8. A Fight for the Daycare Monster

**Here we are with Chapter 8 of Pokemon Unova Adventure, and it just keeps getting more fun writing each new chapter! Now, this chapter will feature the group arriving at the Daycare, and two of our heroes fighting over a Pokemon. Also, I will be using a new evil organization, because Team Plasma kind of sucked. They're actually going to be pretty badass, so expect some pretty crazy crap to go down in Castelia city and the rest of Unova.**

**Owen's team**

**Snivy, (f), level 9, Tackle, Leer, Absorb**

**Pidove, (f), level 14, Tackle, Growl, Gust**

**Blitzle, (m), level 10, Quick Attack, Shock Wave**

* * *

It was a bright new day in the Unova region. Wild Pidove were chirping, Patrat were scurrying about, and trainers everywhere were training with their Pokemon. Fate, Angel, and Hez all walked ahead of Owen and Snivy, and CJ, Leaf, and Wotter.

"Angel, come on! It's almost been a week and I need you to practice our routine for this contest!" Fate pleaded. The fire pig still refused to listen to Fate, and it didn't see like her stance would change. She never wanted Fate to pick her, so why should she help the trainer that she didn't want? All she wanted was to be traded to Owen, but that didn't seem likely.

"You have four other Pokemon that are willing to work with you, Fate. Why not use them instead and keep working with Angel?" CJ asked while watching Wotter and Leaf converse.

"I appreciate the idea, but Angel's my starter, and I want to use her in the opening round!" Fate shot back angrily. Angel's interest was suddenly piqued by her trainer's response, and was actually thankful for Fate's confidence in her, which Hez seemed to notice when Angel turned around to look at Fate. The teenage girl smiled at the fire type, but Angel turned around instantly.

"You'll eventually come to your senses," CJ countered. Both Leaf and Wotter nodded along with their trainer before the group arrived at a house on top of a small hill. Intrigued by the house, Owen ran towards it with Snivy holding on to her trainer's shoulder.

"Owen, wait up!" CJ yelled before running after the energetic teen. Fate chase along too before stopping right in front of the door that Owen was knocking on. The door flew open (and on a lesser note almost off the handle), and the three trainers were met by a young girl wearing a light green apron. She had light skin and violet hair along with brown eyes and a red dress.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Daycare Center. How may I help you?"

"This is a Pokemon Daycare Ce-" Owen started, but stopped due to being cut off.

"Hi. I'm CJ, and you look very nice," CJ greeted. The teenage girl laughed before flipping her hair out of her eyes. Owen laughed to himself while Fate rolled her eyes at the fifteen year old's actions, causing CJ to feel stupid.

"Thank you for the compliment. Now, how may I help you today?" the girl asked for a second time.

"We were just stopping by to check everything out on our way to Nacrene city for my second gym badge!" Owen replied energetically. Snivy lazily pumped her fist afterwards, but no one seemed to notice.

"You're a trainer? I could certainly use some help, if you wouldn't mind."

CJ's heart nearly jumped out of his chest as he fell back, causing Owen and the older girl to laugh at him while Fate stared at the girl jealously. He slowly got back up while rubbing his back, and the violet haired girl led the group into the Daycare Center.

"Well, the Pokemon in here are constantly being attacked by this strange Pokemon that comes by pretty often. Could you all help and try to keep it from attacking the Pokemon?" the girl asked while looking around at all of the Pokemon. There were a few dogs (Lillipup), and several Patrat looking up at Owen, Fate, and CJ full of hope.

"No problem. Leaf, Wotter, and I will vanquish this beast," CJ declared as if he were a knight.

"I'll help out too. Maybe this Pokemon is really strong!" Owen thought aloud, which caused Fate to look over at Owen.

"You've already caught two Pokemon. I should get this one, because it could help me out in my contest." Owen looked at the girl before shaking his head and pointing his right thumb at himself.

"Sorry, Fate. If I find it, I'm catching it." With that, Owen darted out of the Daycare Center along with the several Pokemon that the violet haired girl had released. Fate and CJ chased after Owen before arriving in the playground area of the Daycare Center, and watched the Pokemon run around wearily as they waited for the wild Pokemon to attack.

"wen, why don't we have a battle over who gets to catch the Pokemon? It seems like the ony way we can settle this," Fate proposed. Owen looked at Snivy, who didn't seem to like the idea, but he nodded.

"Challenge accepted. Snivy, let's go!" Owen shouted. Snivy leaped off of her trainer's shoulder and stood in front of him, waiting for Fate to choose her Pokemon.

"The only way to make this fair is for Angel to battle but she doesn't want to," CJ announced. "So it looks like Owen gets to catch that wild Pokemon." Fate shook her head before looking over at Angel, who was sitting next to Hez.

"Angel, would you mind battling against Snivy? I-" Fate didn't have to explain any more, as Angel shot up and darted forwards. The fire type glared at Snivy, and vice versa. There was a mutual dislike between the two, but no one could tell why. CJ looked at both sides before putting his hands straight in the air.

"This battle will be between Snivy and Angel! The winner will be allowed to catch the Pokemon that is terrorizing the Daycare! Begin!"

"Snivy, use Tackle!" As soon as CJ threw his hands down, Snivy sprinted about ten feet with the intent to send Angel flying halfway across the globe.

"Dodge it and use Ember, Angel!" Fate countered. Angel nodded and jumped right over Snivy. When she landed on the ground, Angel's nose began to glow red, and she released a flurry of fire bullets that pelted Snivy. The grass snake began to cry in pain as result, but Owen didn't seem worried.

"Hang in there, Snivy! Use Tackle again!" he shouted confidently. Snivy nodded and then ran straight through the Ember attack and slammed into Angel, which sent the fire type rolling back towards Owen. The force of the attack, however, caused Snivy to tumble, and she landed flat on her stomach.

"Alright. Angel, use Tackle!" Angel charged towards Snivy angrily, and the grass type was struggling to get back up on her feet.

"Look out, Snivy!" Owen cried. Just before Angel could hit into Snivy, the grass type lifted Angel into the air with two vines shooting out of her shoulders, which caused everyone to gasp in shock. Angel simply struggled in the tight grip of Snivy's vines, but eventually stopped when she realized she couldn't break free.

"Wow! Snivy just learned Vine Whip! How convenient," CJ exclaimed while eyeing Snivy, who appeared to be seeing red.

"Throw Angel against the ground and then use Tackle, Snivy!" Owen ordered while stomping on the ground excitedly. Snivy nodded and her vines quickly smacked agaoonst the ground with Angel, causing the fire type to cry in pain. Snivy then ran towards her opponent and slammed Angel into Owen, who helped the fire type back up.

"Angel, use Tackle one more time!" Fate shouted across the mock battlefield. Angel nodded before sprinting towards Snivy.

"Snivy, dodge!" Snivy sidestepped away from the Tackle attack, but she and Owen didn't realize that Fate and Angel wanted Snivy to dodge.

"Perfect! Let's wrap this up with Ember!" Angel turned and shot a flurry of fire bullets at Snivy, which caused the grass type to start skidding across the ground face first. Once the attack ended, everyone saw that Snivy's eyes were shut tight, which caused Fate and Angel to cheer happily. The fire type starter happily jumped into Fate's arms with a bright smile, causing Fate to start smiling even more. Angel then realized what she was doing, and hopped out of Fate's arms, but was still flashing a small smile.

"Good battle, guys. You deserve to catch that Pokemon after that. I guess we'll just have to wait to get another member of the team," Owen said to Snivy, who had a decent amount of bruises. The grass type nodded before hopping onto her trainer's shoulder, but then glared at Angel, who was giving her the same dirty look as before.

"Well, I guess we're just going to have to wait for that Pokemon for a while. It doesn't seem like it's going to come today," CJ opined. As if it was on cue, all of the Pokemon from the Daycare center began to let out cries of fear as a small and ugly Pokemon stepped out of the woods and began firing Sludge attacks everywhere. It looked like a green trash bag, except there was garbage seeping out of the sides as if they were arms, and it also had large white eyes.

"What Pokemon is that?" Fate quizzed as she pulled out her Pokedex.

"Trubbish, the Trash Bag Pokemon. Nobody knows how Trubbish are made, but it's assumed they are comprised of people's garbage that lays in the sewers," the Pokedex read, causing Fate to cringe.

"Are you sure you really want this Pokemon?" Owen asked while taking a Pokeball off of his Pokebelt.

"No way. I won our bet, so I'm going to catch it. Hez, let's do this!" Fate yelled to her very first Pokemon. Hez shot up off of the ground and nodded happily while eyeing the Trubbish. "Alright, let's use Hydro Pump!" As soon as Hez unleashed the powerful attack, the Trubbish fired a powerful Sludge attack which cancelled out the Hydro Pump attack.

"Trub!" the Trubbish cried before running towards Hez. The Pokemon hopped high in the air before shooting a series of poisonous bullets towards Hez.

"That's Sludge Bomb!" CJ shouted while Leaf and Wotter dove behind their trainer as if he were a shield.

"Hez, dodge it and use Earthquake!" Fate commanded. Hez ran straight forwards before slamming his fists on the ground, which sent a wave of energy flying towards Trubbish, who had just landed on the ground. The poison type Pokemon was launched into the air before smacking against the ground. "Go, Pokeball!" Fate shouted while throwing a Pokeball at the downed Pokemon.

1...

2...

3...

Ping!

"Yes! Way to go, Hez!" Fate cheered while hugging her Swampert. The water and ground type cheered happily while Fate picked the Pokeball up off the ground.

"Thank you so much for taking care of the Trubbish. Please, take this egg," the violet haired girl said while handing Fate a dark brown egg that had three silver stripes running across it horizontally.

"I'm sorry, I cant take this," Fate said sheepishly.

"I can!" CJ yelled while taking the egg from the girl's hands, causing her to giggle.

"Well thank you. Please be safe on your travels!" she said as the group walked out of the Daycare.

"Alright! I can't wait to win my second badge!" Owen shouted energetically. "We're gonna win this one, and then we'll only have six left, Snivy," Owen told his starter. The grass type nodded with approval as the group headed down the road. The group of three walked with smiles on their faces, and so did their Pokemon. What they didn't know, was that the smiles and happiness wouldn't last long.

* * *

**That's the end to this chapter, but get ready for this new organization to appear and kick some ass. Till ****next time, peace out.**

**1) What's in the egg CJ got?**

**2) How do you think Trubbish will do in Fate's contest?**

**3) Should Owen catch a fairy type in Kalos? I know it'll take about a year to get there, but I like planning ahead :P**

_**Next Chapter: Nacrene Gym Battle! Blitzle vs Herdier!**_


End file.
